Partners in Crime
by Alex Turpin
Summary: This is an AU! Henry LaMontagne was just a 23-year-old living his life as a dealer until a guy comes into his life. This guy changes his life and perspective in life. Who is this guy, And will he be in danger?


Spencer Reid. When he was a teen he started in the life of crime. He met a black skinned man named Derek Morgan who taught Spencer all he needed to know about bank robbing and being a criminal. One certain robbery 'killed' Spencer Reid at the age of 17. Now NOTICE how I put ' ' around 'killed'. REMEMBER THAT! Now you guys are probably wondering why and how 17-year-old Spencer Reid died. Well, here is the story!

How it ALL began!

 **December 13, 1996**

"HANDS UP" yelled a black-skinned man with a gun pointing at the people in the building. "THIS IS A BANK RUBBERY".

Everyone in the bank started to panic until' a big bang echoed. A gunshot. Everyone stayed quiet and looked at the far left corner of the building to see a man with brown hair. The man couldn't be too old. He was a teenager. You could tell the moment you saw him. He was like a skinny toothpick. Though, even though he doesn't look strong, he can still pack a punch. That man's name was Spencer Reid. "NOW SHUT UP, MORONS" Spencer yelled. He walked over to his criminal team. "Great job, pretty boy," said the black-skinned man.

"Thanks, Morgan" Spencer whispered in response. "You too".

Morgan, or his first name Derek, and Spencer were the best of friends. They robbed banks together and went on heists together. They do everything together. "NOW LISTEN, YOU...YOU WORTHLESS MORONS! NOW YOU SEE THIS BAG?" asked Morgan, or Derek, holding a big garbage bag in his hands. "YOU WILL PUT YOUR MONEY IN THIS BAG, OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!!". Spencer stayed still until he caught a movement from the corner of his eye. The cash register guy was on the move to escape. Spencer silently walked towards the man with a pistol in hand. "Where do you think you're going?" Spencer asked the man. That caught the guys attention REAL quick. "I...I" Spencer rolled his eyes. "I...I...GET OFF YOUR BUTT" Spencer said (at the beginning he was mocking the man). Spencer grabbed the man by the shirt and threw him with the rest of the people who were frightened. Derek had started passing the bag to everyone in the room, making sure no one tried to skip their turn.

Once the bag came to the last person, Derek walked over to Spencer. "Get the money in the cash register, pretty boy" he whispered in Spencer's ears handing Spencer the bag full of money. Spencer walked to the cash register. He pushed the open button on the register. The opening of the register opened to revile millions of dollars of cash. Spencer immediately put the stacks of money in the bag in a hurry. He was starting to enjoy the fun of robbing the bank, but that fun just turned into excitement. "Stop theif," said a security guard. Spencer smiled still facing the register full of cash. He grabbed his pistol from his gun holder. His favorite part of robbing is shorting the buttholes who try to get in the way of his plans. Spencer turned around slowly raising his hands up in surrender. He had dropped the bag of money down to his feet. The man had a shotgun pointing right at Spencer's face. "Don't shoot! I surrender" said Spencer. He put his pistol back in his gun holder.

The security guard came closer to Spencer still having the gun pointing towards Reid. Spencer smirked as the guard grabbed the bag with the money. That gave him enough time to have fun. "Now..." the guard rose up only to be met with a bullet in the head. The bullet came from Spencer's direction. He shot the guard. "GOOD JOB, SPENCER" yelled another man (that wasn't Derek!). "Now we have to go before the cops get here. My friend is waiting outside". The criminal team (including Spencer) ran through the halls were red lights kept on flashing from the sirens. "Okay when we get out of this junkyard, we can lose the cops by turning left after going straight for 1 mile," said the same man.

The team kept running until Reid heard one of his team members grunt. He looked behind him to see an unsuspecting security guard. The guard had Morgan in a headlock with one hand, as the other hand had a gun pointing Spencer's way. Spencer immediately grabbed his gun and aimed for the head of the security guard. It only took one second for Spencer to pull the trigger. The security guard was now laying on the ground. Dead. A bloody puddle surrounded the corpse. It made Spencer happy. "Come on, kid," said Morgan as he ran over to the group. Spencer followed behind.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER" a team member yelled. Morgan and Reid ran behind two boxes. From the outside of the building, a man in a ski suit runs over to the door that looked like a garage door. He put a square box bomb on the door and took cover after setting it up.

BOOM

The garage door was blasted off. The team was free. The team that was in the building to the opportunity to run. "Come on before the police come," said Morgan as he hopped into a white van. Reid ran over to the front passenger side. "Okay..." he said. "Let's go". Spencer and Derek rode alone in the same van. The others rode in a different vehicle. "Okay team listen up..." said Spencer through a walkie-talkie. "We need to split up. Morgan and I will go left. We will distract the police as you guys go to the left and go to the shelter. Got it?".

"Yes Spencer," said one of the team members. One van went left ad the other went right. "Okay..." said Spencer as he pressed a button on the radio. After pushing the button, a sky window opened letting cold air come in. "Now keep driving. I'll keep a look out" said Spencer as he stood up. His head was now outside of the car thanks to the window on top of the van.

They knew the cops were coming right because of the station. The station was on the right of the bank they just robbed. "I don't see no cops yet," said Spencer. Morgan looked at the GPs to see red and blue flashing lights heading there direction. "Hold that thought, pretty boy" Morgan yelled. "There is a group of cops coming towards us".Spencer grabbed a Rifle ready to shoot the cops. It didn't take long for him to hear and spot the police. He aimed the gun towards the way of the sirens and put his finger on the trigger. He was ready. Gunshots could be heard from miles and miles away. People screamed once the police started shooting. Spencer waited until the police were close enough to get a direct hit. He saw the flashing lights get closer. He aimed the gun at 90 degrees to get a direct shot. He didn't show any mercy. He shot the police cars until he saw the car spin in out of control, meaning he had killed the driver and everyone in the car. There were four cop cars, and all got shot by Spencer. "MORGAN, IS THERE ANYMORE COMING OUR WAY?" Spencer yelled. Morgan checked his GPs to see NO flashing dots coming anywhere towards them. "NO, COMEBACK DOWN, PRETTY BOY" Morgan yelled. Spencer slid down back in his seat. "Let's go to the shelter," said Spencer. Morgan turned around to go left to meet up with the rest of the team.

Morgan pulled in the driveway that leads to a garage. "WE LOST HIM" yelled Morgan once they came inside the shelter. Everyone cheered and screamed. Spencer walked in. "Morgan,can I talk to you?" He asked. Morgan nodded as he followed Reid back out. "What's up, pretty boy?" asked Morgan in a gangster type of voice.

"You said we weren't being followed," Reid said getting right to the point.

"What?We weren't being followed" Morgan said confused.

In a far distance, sirens could be heard. The cops.

"OH SHOOT" Morgan yelled. "We have to lead them away from here".

"No kidding" Spencer replied.

Spencer and Derek ran over to the van. "Let's do this," said Spencer as he got in. That's when Derek started to drive. The GPs showed that the police was following them. Perfect. "Okay, according to the GPs we may be able to lose them if we take a sharp turn by turning left," Spencer said.

"Man, that leads us into Virginia" Derek responded.

"Yeah, but if it gets us away from the cops then it should not be a problem" Spencer replied.

"This is not gonna work," said Morgan.

"Even if it doesn't, we can call for backup," Spencer said.

Morgan sighed as he drove until they had to make that sharp turn. "This isn't going to work," Morgan said.

"JUST TURN"Reid yelled.

Morgan was angry.He groaned as he turned left. This was gonna kill someone.

It was going smoother then what Morgan was expecting, but the changed real quick. Red and blue lights were sawed in a far distance. Cops. Again.

"See. I told ya" said Morgan.

Spencer ignored Morgan as he put his phone up to his ear. "Hey, Ron, can you meet us in Virginia. Just take a sharp turn...we will be behind a van in front of the FIRST gas station you see in Virginia" Spencer replied.

Derek turned into the first gas station he saw. He parked and grabbed a pistol and rifle. "Come on, pretty boy," he said to Reid, who put his phone back in his pocket. They both got out in a hurry taking cover. The police pulled in and came out ready to kill some robbers. Spencer was hiding behind a wall as for Morgan, he was behind the van itself.

It was just 3 minutes after the fight begun, and two police officers were killed and three were injured. That left a dozen to go. Yeah. It was one more minute in the fight and a big crash could be heard. Another black van came and collided with three police cars on a roll. With that, eight police officers got ran over cause they were in the way.

After the van stopped moving men and women ran out. It was Reid and Morgan's crew. That's when things got interesting. Shots were fired. People got injured. People even died...even on Spencer's side. To Morgan and Reid, that didn't matter. Though, this gets more interesting! "Morgan, I'm gonna get a closer look," said Reid moving closer to the police officers. Morgan didn't think so much about it until a gunshot echoed in his mind. He looked over to see a body on the ground. Bloody. He walked closer slowly. Bullets would always go past him. He bent down to see the body closer...he wished he could erase the what he saw. It was his best friend. His pretty boy. His brother. His Spencer.

"Guys we need to go to a hospital" Morgan said through a walkie-talkie. Men and women ran into the mess up van. Morgan ran to the can that just had bullet holes in it. They drove off and killing the rest of the policemen by running over them.

"Spencer Reid was an amazing man..." said a man in a suit and tie. On December 14,1996 16-year-old Spencer Reid was pronounced dead. "Let God accept him into the world of Heaven". Then they buried the casket with the body. Then everyone left. Morgan stayed behind. "I'm GONNA KILL YOU MORONS" he yelled.

He left not knowing he was being watched.

 **Hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first AU! I think this could be considered an AU...I'll let you all decide. I really, really tried my hardest!! This chapter was kind of based on GTA V. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
